Attack On Titan: Golden Eyes Of Hope
by BioVenom
Summary: "I am different from both human and titan"
1. Prologue

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 24px; font-family: '.Helvetica Neue Interface';"span style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueInterface-Regular'; font-size: 24pt;"For as long as I remembered I was a stray just like those "things" they call titans but different. I wasn't as big, wasn't as evil, wasn't as hungry either...no..I was something different something more, "unique" then anything they ever seen. My eyes locked to a few people walking by me their own eyes on me as well weirdly. Huh, I guess they do notice the odd thing about me. Then I turned and walked away until I was by a window with my reflection and I looked at it. My golden sharp eyes gleaming back at me. Like I said...I am different. I sighed. Well...I better keep going I thought as I began walking again. That's when I looked at the sky it was getting dark so I changed my mind and decided to walk home. At least they don't see me as dangerous as them. That's the good thing, though there are also those people who can change into titans well it was people now it's only a single person, I forgotten his name though. Ignoring the thought in my head and opened my door and greeted by Uni she walked up to my and wagged her tail happily, yeah, I do have a dog, so what? It can't hurt right? Uni was found within the outer wall when the colossal titan showed up brining panic, Uni at that time had her leg stuck under a box full of supplies that was spilled over and when I sawn her I couldn't help but get her to a safe place. I walked up to her and petted under her chin making her wag her tail faster. Smiling I gave her some food I grabbed from the market outside and went upstairs to my room. When I entered and closed the door I noticed the picture of my parents and frowned. If only you two were here still with me...I walked to my chair by my desk and sat there silently...it's better off to just go to bed right now...I thought as I got up from the chair and walked to my bed laying down. That's when I closed my eyes slowly...drifting to sleep./span/p 


	2. Chapter 1 Devastation and Loss

I woken up coughing hardly as if I was choking...then I opened my eyes and my world felled apart, fire...everything was on fire I tried to move but it was useless, I couldn't. Then I spotted the something I couldn't figure out what it was...a shadow? It stranded there the entire time facing me while I couldn't move...what was that thing...? "I...am you." What...? That's when the shadow stepped a few steps closer to me revealing itself more...oh god. This thing looked like me but wasn't it seemed to have half of it's face burnt off as well as it's arm. His golden eye never took his eye off of me. This...this can't be...this isn't..."But it is..." No...no it can't be real...! "This was real...it happened before...don't you remember...?" I looked at my burnt figure confused and terrified. That's when I suddenly noticed behind it everything was becoming extremely dark and creeping closer to myself...I don't know what this thing is talking about...by the time when I thought of that the darkness creeped up my bed sheets..."R...member...your...p...ast..." Everything became black I was blind and then that's when I woke up in my room with sunlight in my eyes making me squint. What was that dream about? I thought as I sit up from my bed rubbing the back of my head. Remember...? Remember what? I have all of my memory's in check and nothing occurred that involved fire...right? That's when I got a chill run down my spine when the image of me popped in my head. That could be a dream that's messing with me or something as well. But...it seemed so real as well. That's when I blanked out deep into thought, I shook my head. I..should get up and do something I thought as I stand up and walked up to my closet getting my cloths and looking into a mirror as I dress myself. When I finished I stared in my reflection. Couldn't it...happened? I walked from my room and went downstairs getting the daily greeting from Uni and feeding her. I walked out the door still in deep thought. No...it couldn't. Then I bumped I to someone without realizing I looked at the person apologizing. "I'm so sorry I just-"

"It's okay." He said to me with a blank face. "Just watch where your going alright?" He asked me. I nodded. "Alright, I'll be off." He said as he walked away. I tilt my head looking at the guy I bumped into, he seems very familiar. But oh well, I walked off. After a while of walking I slowed my pace...Since I'm here...I guess I can..- Suddenly the ground shook making me unbalanced and hold onto a wall of a building. "What the hell-?!" I said surprised as then I heard cries of all the other people around me and that's when I sawn them...titans...but...how? Then I looked and noticed something I wish I never seen again, the colossal titan my eyes widen and I went running the other way towards my house. Uni! As I ran I sawn people injured and running for their lives as titans flooded the area then I turned and found my house and opened the door quickly with Uni barking at me and whining scared. "Come on Uni! We need to move!" I yelled getting her to run towards me that's when we turned to run and...that's when I noticed a titan coming towards us. Shit! "Run!" I yelled at Uni making her sprint as did I. We ran towards the gate to the other section of the walls with all our might still miles a way from it. As I ran I heard screaming of people as I hear them being eaten alive and people crying as if they couldn't go on any longer. Then that's when I heard some people yell faintly far away. "...Damn all of you titans!" "Eren!..." "We can't take all these on we need to move...!" That's when I remembered Eren was one of the people known to be able to transform into a titan. But that shouldn't get in my way now I need to get Uni past those gates! We are so close! Then I turned to see Uni is ok and that's when everything around me slowed down. We had a titan chasing us not so far...that's when I panicked. "Uni!" I yelled as the titan jumped and Uni...blood was everywhere from where Uni was and I had tears in my eyes...no...I stopped completely and faced the titan with rage and hatred...then someone yelled to me.

"What are you doing go!" That person said in a panic. I didn't listened I was facing the titan that killed the only friend I had...tears swelled in my eyes and then I closed them that's when something unexpected happened. A titan came at full speed at the titan that was about to go and charge at me and stomped the back of it's neck killing it. I looked at the titan and recognized it, Eren. I finally got to my senses and ran to the gates again full speed till I got to the other side, panting I slowly steadied myself and looked back at the old wall section. It was completely destroyed. Tears rolled down my eyes again...Uni...I placed my head to the wall of the gate in silence.

"Hey...are you ok...?" A man behind me asked. I didn't answered. He placed his hand on my arm and said "If you want I can make you feel better if you li-" I turned to him and wrapped my hand around his neck angrily.

"What do you think can make me feel any better!? I just lost something close to me and you think that might help!?" I yelled at him in full anger as I tighten my grip.

"I...I...d-didn't...knew..." He said as he goes pale, I wasn't finished.

"You think that will help with me!? Someone who lost so much!" He couldn't speak anymore so I letted him go making him collapsed holding his neck. I sighed and looked at him. "Sorry...I don't get along with people so well on these kinds of situations..." He just stared at me in shock and worry still holding onto his throat getting time to breathe. "I'll be going..." I said as I walked away from him. Those titans...those filthy things of nature...needs to be gone...I looked at a reflection of a window as I walked past it my eyes more furious than last time.


	3. Chapter 2 Fight, For All Who Are Living

I was walking in the new section of one of the protective walls. I felt cold...hardened...from hatred, I didn't even turned to anyone at the time. I just feel like I want to kill those damn Titans...over and over...then I noticed everyone looking at me scared. What the hell are they looking at? I ignored them and turned in a different direction and while I walk by a window I noticed my eyes changed a little just like when I first ran into this section but at that time I could rarely notice it at how angry I was. That's something that I never get, it's nothing abnormal to me but to everyone else it's quite freaky. I sighed, though they only change when I'm angry how they look when they change well...they have a red outer circle of my eyes while my eyes are still gold and sharp. It's more like a condition I think...maybe? I'm never sure about it. But that's probably why they were terrified of me last time. As I turned left from the street I sawn Eren I wanted to say thank you for saving me but...he couldn't save Uni...I felt more depressed from her coming to mind. Uni...the only friend I had...dead. I couldn't meet eyes on him because I just get reminded of her. "Hey...you okay there?" Someone asked making me look up. I recognized him by his blue eyes and blond short hair, Armin.

"I'm...fine really." I mumbled.

"It's alright, you look like you wanted to talk to Eren...you want to?" Armin asked.

"Um...I guess so...I just-" I tried to say but went silent.

"You don't need to say...I seen what happened." He told me making me look up. He sawn Uni getting crushed?...God...just thinking about it makes me more depressed and angry at the Titans his eyes met mine and a weird look went on his face.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked. They probably changed more.

"Um...it's a condition." I told him. He was quite weirded out by my response.

"Sure...so I'll get you to Eren if you still want to talk to him." Armin said. I nodded my head slowly still sad and angry. He lead me to him and it felt like forever to me, like everything slowed down and the only thing there was Eren. Each step I took more images of Uni flashed in my mind. Uni...I wish you were still here with me.

"Hello there." Erens voice snapped me out of it.

"Um...hello..." I said it sounded barely audible.

"What's wrong? You seem hurt did anything happened...besides what happened in the other wall?" Eren asked, that question got to me.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." I told him.

"Oh...I'm sorry to ask." Eren said. Something else was in my mind to ask him...but I couldn't figure it out...that's when I realized what it was when I thought back when I first got here. I just feel like I want to kill those damn Titans...over...and over. I looked back up at Eren and asked.

"Can...I join?" They both were confused and I then corrected myself. "The military...please...can I?" I asked in a hardened tone. They both looked at me like to make sure I was serious.

"You sure...?" Armin asked. I nodded.

"Alright." Eren said making me look at him. "Earlier ago, you seemed angry at the Titans...isn't that why you want to join did they do something to you that caused you to act like that?" Eren asked me I nodded. "I understand...I feel that way to since the colossal titan showed up years ago..." He clutched his hand and gave his hand to me. "But you can't just fight for revenge...alright?" He asked. I was thinking to that...everyone...who had been killed and is now living in terror...that's what he meant...to fight for the people still living. I grabbed his hand and nodded.

"I understand, let's go." I said to him.


	4. Chapter 3 Regitration and Rage

I can't help but think of Uni...this thought still angers me to this day causing more people around me to be scared of the unknown details about me and my eyes. Sometimes, I don't even know myself as well...thinking back to that dream, that's the only proof I do have of being anonymous to myself as well. Those burn marks... "Where here." Eren said getting off his horse. I looked ahead of me a gate that leads into an enormous military camp. From the looks of those cliffs I also wouldn't be surprised if some boulders came crashing down on some of those buildings...killing off innocent people. But I ignored that thought and sawn the crowd of people lined up in neat order. "Well, there you go, go line up and say your name and location, they'll get you signed up." Eren said. I got off the horse and walked up the gate. Two people who were suppose to open the gate were watching the registration making me annoyed and angry.

"Guess I gotta try to open this myself..." I said putting both my hands on both of the giant gate doors and push against them. Surprisingly they moved and as they did heard the doors open people were staring at me in shock. As I got in the two men who weren't at the door before closed it.

"How...did you?" Someone said in the crowd.

"So strong!" A girl said in the same crowd.

"Um...well I..." I said thinking up a storm of ideas of what to say. "I was..."

"Well whatever you done you certainly are quite interesting." A man said who's ahead of the crowd. He's a very weird looking fellow though with his shadowed and wrinkled but oddly interesting he has gold eyes but as usual not the same as mine. "What's your name?" He asks.

"It's Alex." I told him.

"Last name?" He asks.

"Don't know." I said to him truthfully.

"Don't know? You have to be bluffing." The man said.

"Sadly not...it's been a while but I never knew what it was." I told him. He stared at me for a minute before saying.

"Alright Alex, now where are you from?" He asks.

"Originally Wall Maria, then Rose, now Sina." I said.

"Oh, so you've been and made it out both of those walls...interesting." He said. I began getting angry at him, he has no idea what happened with me in Wall Maria, and he says it as if it's cool and collective information. I wish I could just...

"Your eyes boy? What's happening to them." He said glaring into my eyes.

"It's a condition sir!" I yelled at him angrily. Everyone was speechless about my shout and some backed away. But to my surprise he smiled and said.

"I like you, you know that? Your interesting and how your the only one who ever yelled at me is inspiring." He said. I gave a little smile until a huge smack in the face came causing me to hit the ground. "But that doesn't mean...YOU CAN SPEAK LIKE THAT TO YOUR LEADER!" Sudden wave of anger washed over me like a tsunami as I got up again staring at him.

"Everything felled apart before my eyes when Wall Maria was lost...my only friend dead, lost my home...and you speak to me like that..." I said breathing heavily in anger.

"His eyes..." Everyone said in whispers. What was the problem!? I said it was a condition so what was the problem!? I turned my head towards them and glared at them.

"Alex." The man said ahead of me. He sighed and unexpectedly hugged me. "Sorry...for whatever had happened in Wall Maria, I didn't knew I shouldn't have said those things." I said nothing. "Your fully registered, you'll be in the military."


End file.
